Meeting
by RealityNightcore
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story,and I hope you like it,also,if you wanna rp an Attack on Titan rp don't be afraid to message me,and if you have a chatango account even better,for now enjoy
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1**

**It was night,no one was on the streets,Melanie Avery,a soldier and captain from the Survey wasn't that tall,but she was beatiful,actually more creepy and scary but oh well long strawberry blonde hair was in a ponytail as she always had it,rarely she would let it down,while her side bang was down,she had porcelain-like skin like a dolls one,and some black mysterious course after her mother had died and she was on Erwin Smith's hands she learned her 3D maneuveur gear she exited the house and moving silently but quickly she entered the Underground Town using her was so different,she never expected to see such a thing,how could they live without sunlight? That was one of Melanie's first started wondering from above,when suddenly she landed,she was walking while looking face was calm as she wasn't scared at all,even if some people were actually looking at her.**

**Meanwhile,Levi with his two friends,Isabel and Farlan,were walking around town as well,not suspecting anything or anyone was walking around everywhere until they suddenly met face to face,silence for 5 seconds until suddenly Isabel spoke "Who are you!?" Melanie could see already by the way she talks that she is noisy as f***.Farlan though crossed his arms looking at her "I'm Farlan and you are?" Melanie took a closer inspection and the three but remained serious "Melanie Avery..." Levi remained silent knowing that she was a Survey Corp soldier,but not knowing she was a captain of a certain team,but he knew they couldn't trust her "Hmph..." was his only response for crossed her arms "So you guys,live her,huh..Pretty interesting but,I think you're sick of this place." Levi crossed his arms "Why are you here though?"he said,his face remained serious and calm not showing any emotion. "Me? Well I was just curious.." she replied while looking at him "What,are your names guys? Isabel smiled seeing she didn't mean any harm "I'm Isabel,nice to meet ya miss!" she pointed at herself. "Levi..." he replied after Isabel,not saying anything else. Melanie nodded "Well..I should get going..." she turned when suddenly Erwin jumped in front of her,Isabel's and Farlan's eyes widened while Levi remained with his emotionless looked up at him "Tsk..What!?" Erwin didn't really respond when suddenly she would just get slapped instead,but not hard of course,Melanie faced away from the slap sighing "..." Isabel got pissed "Oi,you idiot,how dare you hit her!?" she shouted as Farlan moved behind Isabel holding her as she wanted to go and kick the s*** of looked at them then back forward "You can't babysit me anymore.." she mumbled under her breath as she pushed him away and started walking,Erwin following her making sure they were leaving as he remained silent watching her.**


	2. The Survey Corps

**Chapter 2**

**Two days had passed and Melanie didn't return to the Underground Town as Isabel started to wonder,but today they had to be ready as the Survey Corps were gonna come after them "Nee,nee...Farlan do you think,Melanie will be amongst those who are gonna come after us?" she was smiling widely,Farlan looked at her "Well I don't know,but if she will be amongst them then I'm sure she'll do anything to protect us,I'm sure about that,what do you say,Levi?" he faced forward looking at Levi as they was in front walking while looking forward "I don't trust her..." that was his only response,Farlan scratched the back of his head "Oh c'mmon,don't be like that..." It didn't took much until Isabel,Levi and Farlan were using their maneuveur gear to escape the Survey Corps. Isabel smirked "That's Melanie!" of course they could recognise her,her strawberry blonde hair was standing out a lot,melanie was after them with Erwin and two other guys,as they had their hoods on "Tsk...Shh,idiot.." she mumbled under her Farlan and Isabel got separated from Levi the two guys followed them,as now it was Levi,Melanie and ,Melanie moved fast in front of Erwin as she was chasing Levi,in the end she suddenly reached and grabbing him she throwed him to the ground as she landed and walked towards him remaining silent,Erwin watched her not had grabbed both of Melanie's wrists as she wanted to push him against the wall,eventually the two guys appeared with Isabel and Farlan caught,levi let the knife fall down from his hand as he saw,eventually Erwin handcuffed them,Erwin was standing in front of them,while Melanie and the two guys behind looked at each one of them serious "I'm gonna ask some simple questions." he said,his tone was calm. "Where did you learn to use the 3D maneuveur gear?" he looked at them,none of them were talking for about 15 seconds until he walked towards Levi then stopped "You are their leader,right? How did you learn to use the maneuver gear?" Levi didn't respond as he was facing down until one of the guys grabbed him by the hair and pushed his face into the ground where there was some watched and clenched her fists when she suddenly kicked the guy in the stomach and grabbed the keys quickly "Let go of him,mother f*****.." she crossed her arms "Don't touch him..." Isabel smiled looking at Melanie trusting her,Levi raised then shook his head facing forward looking at Erwin. Melanie sighed "Erwin,leave...same for you two.." she glared at them,it didn't took much until they made their leave and she moved in front the smiled widely looking at her "You're awesome,sis!" she raised an eyebrow "Sis..?Anyways.." she knelt in front of them "I want you guys to do me a favor,please,can you join the Survey Corps,I beg you.." Farlan looked at her "W..what.!?...Levi,what do you say...?" Levi remained silent looking at her until he suddenly spoke "And if I refuse?" she looked at him remained serious "Listen if you join then I promise I'll make the commander place you three into my team,second the bad things you guys did won't be mentioned by ,if you refuse then we'll lend you to the Millitary force and trust me they won't treat you nicely and you might never see the sun or go you join,I'll make sure to train you guys,and go out and kill titans,see your surroundings while doing ,what do you say?" Levi took his time thinking as Isabel looked so confident as she wanted to join. Levi nodded "I agree..." Farlan's eyes widened "W..what!? Levi!" Melanie smiled slowly "I'm glad,don't worry Farlan,I will make sure you guys won't get eaten" she stood up and started unchaining them,once finished they stood up "Now,let's go.." she started walking with them,out of that out,she looked around most of the people looking at them she crossed her arms while looking forward "Tsk.." she closed her eyes while walking,then opened them slowly,reaching to the Survey Corps place she led them to a room to get their uniform "Well...I'll see you guys outside.." she smiled then closed the door leaving them to get dressed as she walked some minutes later everyone with their teams were standing out ,the captains in front of course,same for Melanie,she was standing next to Erwin as their Commander spoke,when suddenly he looked at Melanie "Avery! You'll get these three into your team,understood" she nodded slowly "Hai!.." she looked forward remaining serious "Take care of them,I trust you! You can all go.." Melanie turned as her team followed same for Levi,Isabel and team normally had 3 members in it,with her there were three guys but now that Isabel was in the team she felt a little more better,but still with Farlan and Levi ,five guys,but what could she do? Nothing,even though she got used to started making her way to the horse stalls where they could pick their they picked their horses they went to the training field,where they started training Melanie watching them with her arms crossed,she looked at Levi impressed by his moves " …He won't die so easily..." she mumbled to herself. After training they were all resting as Melanie was making her way towards Levi but wasn't paying attention as Levi wanted to walk towards her as well until suddenly they both fell to the ground,with Levi ontop,Melanie's eyes widened "Ahem..Excuse me,.." she looked away,Isabel's eyes widened "Damn.." Levi got off of her quickly "..." she stood up "I'll see you guys tomorrow,I'm sorry but we won't have time to train tomorrow we'll go out the gates.." and with that she walked away leaving them all there.**


End file.
